That Fated Night
by SongbirdNightingale
Summary: Brianna has always thought she loved Drew. She had told herself she would tell him one day. Before she could, however, May came into the picture. Those girls have the boys wrapped around their fingers and now Brianna has no chance. Or does she?


Those girls had them wrapped around their fingers; every single one of them. No girl ever got close to the hottest guys in the school because of that group.

And Brianna hated that. Brianna sighed as she watched the green haired boy. She use to be close to Drew Hayden. She even loved him, most likely more than May Maple ever would. During her friendship with Drew, Brianna had almost come close to telling him, but before she could May came into the picture. Drew was obsessed with May. Brianna knew he would never like her back because of the brunette. She sighed at the thought. She would never get the chance to tell Drew her true feelings.

* * *

Earlier that week, her friends had tried to get her to go to the dance.

"Come on Brianna!" Naomi begged, "We need you for our plan to win the boys' hearts!" Brianna knew they didn't care about her feelings for Drew. Her friends were selfish and wanted their boys. The girl sighed.

"Fine," Brianna responded as she watched her friend smile, "I'll go," Naomi hugged Brianna in thanks.

The rest of her week was almost a horrible, maybe even more. Her friends made her deliver messages to the boys and see who they were going to the dance with. She didn't get to talk to Drew once. She couldn't even find the time to think about him.

* * *

The dance arrived quicker than the girl had expected. Her friends had picked out her outfit, making her the least fashionable out of all of them. Naomi wore the cutest outfit followed by Ursula. Brianna sighed seeing how she stood out with her group. Several of the group, with her help, had gotten to go to the dance with the man of their choice. Still single and wishing she had Drew; Brianna followed her friends out of the house.

* * *

For a while, Brianna sat with her friends. They talked about how easy it was to defeat their rivals. Eventually they left to be with their dates. Naomi winked at Brianna before being lead off by Gary. Brianna sighed and laid her head on the table. She was happy for her friends, but she wasn't happy that she was now alone. She sat up and watched Melody's drink. It wasn't in a safe spot. Maybe she should move it. She reached for the drink and almost knocked Ursula's over. She caught it before any could spill out.

"You're clumsy aren't you?" Her heart raced as she put the drink back on the table. A familiar hand moved Melody's. She looked up to see the guy she loved smirking at her. He glanced at the seat next to her, "Anyone sitting here?"

"N-Not currently Mr. Drew!" She spoke, a blush on her face. He sat in the seat next to her and watched his friends dance with her friends. Brianna looked around, "Where's May?" Drew sighed at her name like he was tired of it.

"She came with Brendan," He said the name with hate, "So I came alone. I wasn't going to come, but Paul told me he would hurt me if I didn't," She suddenly felt sad.

"Did you want to come with May, Mr. Drew?" She hoped for him to say no, but he shook his head yes.

"Yeah," He responded, "But she's happy and she deserves to be happy," Brianna frowned again.

"What about you?" She asked as he looked at her, surprised she would even ask, "Are you happy?"

"I don't know," Drew answered. Brianna suddenly stood up, not knowing what overcame her. She looked at him, determination written all over her face.

"You're the nicest person I know, Mr. Drew! You deserve to be happy too!" He slightly smiled.

"Thanks," He stood up and held his hand out. Her face turned red again, "Do you want to dance?" He asked her. Brianna nodded with a happy smile on her face.

"Yes of course!" He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Melody winked at her and she blushed as she started to dance with Drew. She was excited. This was the best night of her life, even though May was giving her weird looks. Drew spoke to her about things as they danced. Brianna gave her opinion and advice about what he was telling her. He watched her like she was the most amazing thing he had seen. She loved that he was looking at her like that. Brianna had seen him look at May that way and wished he would look at her like that.

"Brianna, thanks for being my best friend throughout all of this," He said. Her heart slightly broke at being called a friend, but she smiled at him.

"No problem!" She responded. He smiled back at her.

"I've been stupid a lot," Drew continued as they danced, "And I just figured something out," Her heart raced again.

"Figured what out?" She asked. He smirked at her.

"That there's someone other than May that I like," Brianna waited for him to go on, "Do you know who?" She shook her head. He smirked at her, "Well Brianna, she's right in front of me," Her heart started to race at his statement.

"M-Me?" She asked her hopes up. Drew smiled.

"Yeah," She stopped dancing and almost made him fall over.

"S-Sorry Mr. Drew," He looked at her, wondering why his confession made her stop dancing, "I like you as well," He smiled at her and pulled out a rose.

"For my lovely girlfriend," Brianna took it from him.

"W-What?" She asked. He smiled.

"Be my girlfriend, Brianna," She nervously smiled back at him.

"Yes Mr. Drew!" She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. She was happy. Brianna was finally happy. The two let go of each other and blushed.

"Do you want to go sit down?" Brianna nodded.

"Sure," Drew took her hand and led her back to the table.


End file.
